


Party Favors 2012

by Amy R (Brightknightie)



Series: Party Favors [3]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Community: fkficfest, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/pseuds/Amy%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These four drabbles (100 words each) are my contributions to the "door prizes" for the July 2012 FKFicFest game, written to unused prompts submitted by the on-time players.  (In 2012, all the players were on time!)  For the rest, please see <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/477807/chapters/829492">Amilyn's</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/479437/chapters/833013">Skieswideopen's</a> contributions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fix is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts), [natmerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natmerc/gifts), [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts), [mayhavefakedit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhavefakedit/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated:** G. **For:** Amilyn. **Prompt:** “Natalie, Janette. ... Janette came to see Nat after an episode.”

“If you’re here about the Lydovuterine-B,” Natalie pretended equanimity at Janette’s sudden appearance by her car, “I’ve already destroyed it.”

“And your notes? Those who protect our secret know few restraints.”

“‘Those who—’ You said that before. Who do you mean?”

Janette looked around the parking lot. “Nicolas says that you resist mesmerism. That failing can be fatal. Lock up all your evidence — facts, figures, _tout-ce-que_ — together and carry the key. When the time comes, yield that key. It is your only chance.”

“Why should I trust you?” Natalie shivered.

Janette shrugged. “Nicolas does.” She disappeared into the night.

* *  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set after "The Fix." Thanks to Amilyn for betaing her own door prize!)


	2. Entropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated:** PG. **For:** Natmerc. **Prompt:** Vachon, Screed, Urs. “No man is rich enough to buy back his past.” — Oscar Wilde.

“The beach closes at sunset, folks,” the copper with the torch said.

“C’mon, Ursie.” Screed reached for his shirt. In this heat, the salt spray felt as good as it smelled. “We’ll catch Vachonetti at t’ theme park.”

“Please, officer,” Ursie wheedled, all _Gidget Goes Undead_ in her bikini. “It’s our last night in L.A.!”

Screed chuckled at the copper’s expression. “Hard ter turn down, ain’t she?”

“English? I knew—” The light paused at Screed’s back, then switched off. The copper hesitated. “Pacific Theater?” He meant: Japanese POW.

Screed shrugged on his shirt over his scars. “King and country, mate.”

* *  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set in the 1950s. Screed's earliest appearance is 1792 (MBIAV). Thanks to Leela for the key beta!)


	3. Unsinkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated:** G. **For:** PJ1228. **Prompt:** “Lacroix and Janette. April 15, 1912.”

Janette lingered abed on Monday, luxuriating. Her favorite Parisian _pied-à-terre_ was her own again, with Nicolas embarked for New York and Lacroix embroiled in Berlin. Their wary truce since the Guatemalan incident made her life simpler, opening space for her own complications. She licked her lips over the delicious parties just past, and the handsome young men awaiting her at the _Salle Wagram_ ballroom even now.

When Janette finally asked the concierge to call her a cab, he handed her the evening newspaper and a German telegram. “1,500 Perish!” the headline screamed. Janette sat down. Her reprieve had been rescinded.

* *  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The date the Titanic sank. Thanks to Amilyn for the fast beta!)


	4. Allotted Span

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rated:** PG. **For:** Mayhavefakedit. **Prompt:** “Natalie and Janette meet, without Nick ... under unexpected circumstances.”

Janette sat atop the south tower of the Golden Gate Bridge. The airplane warning lights kept anyone from seeing her, and her from seeing far. She remembered her first glimpse of this inlet, lit by moon and stars only, with Nicolas at her side.

“Will you be moving before dawn?” Natalie asked, landing behind her. “These winds are plenty strong enough to scatter ashes.”

“What do you know about it, Enforcer?” Janette did not have energy even for revenge.

“I know that I loved him, too.” Natalie laid her hand on the box in Janette’s lap. “We’ll do this together.”

* *  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set in an AU future. Thanks to Amilyn for the quick beta!)


End file.
